Real Love
by XxTheMysticWriterxX
Summary: Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers were destined to marry ever since they were born. Once the Midgardian turned the age of sixteen, the marriage between the God and Midgardian needed to be consumed. Yet, Steve Rogers has always dreamed to marry for love and not through an arranged marriage. But what happens when Steve starts to fall in love with the God of Thunder?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Welcome everyone to my first Thundershield story! I am very excited for this story and I hope you enjoy it as well!

**Warnings! Male Pregnancy, Homosexual Intercourse, Major & Minor Character Deaths, Rape, Violence, Childbirth. You have been Warned!**

**Read & Review**

**Add & Alert**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: _The Fall of a King and The Rise of a God _

Black, vague clouds hovered in the skies of Asgard as a faint gush of cold wind blew throughout the empty streets of Asgard. Silence fell upon the people of Asgard as each one stood side by side, standing together before the closed gates of Odin's Kingdom. The silence that had erupted throughout Asgard suddenly started to disappear, as woman began to kneel down before the closed metal gates, turning their attention toward the dim light that stood at the window panel on the highest tower, indicating that life was still in their King. As woman kneeled, men and children began to bow their head as a sign of respect toward their ill King and to the women who prayed to Hela, pleading that their prayers be answered and that their dying king be given another chance to live.

Up inside the tallest tower, stood a young man with pale skin and jet black hair. The young man walked toward the window, glancing out toward his people who knelt and prayed outside the Palace gates. A small smile ghosted upon the young man's lips, as he took in the image of the Asgardians who stood in the cold, praying for the health of their king and his father. The young man gave a short nod toward his people, waving to the ones who caught a glimpse of him before turning his back toward the window and walking toward his brother and father. On the far side of the vast room, stood the young man's oldest brother who stood before the ill King. The young man made his way to his brother, standing beside him as both men looked down at their ill King, their dying father. The young man brought his hand up and placed it on his oldest brother's shoulder, giving the blond man a gentle squeezing. The gentle gesture captured the blond's attention making him turn to the young man and placing his own hand over his brothers'.

"Are you well, Loki?" the blond asked. Cerulean orbs staring at the sapphire ones with worry. Loki shook his head, giving another squeeze to his brother's hand before turning back to his father who laid before them.

"No brother, I am far from well. Yet, I do not wish to speak about my own turmoil of emotions when we should worry about our ill father." Loki responded. Loki took in a deep breath as he glanced at the blond who just nodded and looked back at their father.

Loki knew that words needed to be spoken between the King and the next heir of Asgard. There are questions that need to be answered, emotions that need to be shown and yet there was not enough time to complete everything on the todo list. Time was running out and he knew that his father would not be seeing the rays of sun of the next day. Loki took a deep breath as he gave a small pat to the blond before removing his hand from his brother's shoulder. Loki stood there for a few minutes in silent as he just looked down at the ill King, tears glazing over his sapphire orbs as he slowly bent down over the King and placing his warm lips on the cold, pale skin of his father's forehead, giving his father a last kiss, a symbol of farewell from the young God and Prince.

The blond stood on the side in silence, watching the interaction of farewell between father and son. He knew what Loki was doing, and deep down he was grateful the his young brother was willing to give him alone time between himself and the King. As seconds past by, Loki rose slowly before giving a small nod to the blond and turning his back once again on the dying God and Prince. As cerulean eyes followed the young man who walked across the room to the twin doors and slipped out quietly, shutting the door softly behind him. The blond man took a deep breath as he turned his attention back to his fragile father. Time ticked by as the only sound where the sudden outburst of coughs and fragile breaths were given by the dying man. The blond bit down on his lip as he knelt before the King as he brought his hand to his father's cold one, softly grasping the cold palm with his own as his cerulean orbs looked down at the pale face. Silence once again passed between the two only to be broken by a rough cough then quickly followed by the King's hoarse voice.

"It is time, my dear son." Odin murmured. Pale eyelids fluttering open as dull sapphire eyes glinted with unshed tears as Odin stared up with pride at the young man who kneeled before him.

The blond took another deep breath, as he knelt there in silence while giving a gentle squeeze to the King's fragile hand, reassuring Odin that he was there. Odin gave a smile to the young man as he squeezed the strong hand back weakly. A tremble passed through the weak King as another rough cough erupted once again through his body. Cerulean orbs stared with worry at his father, his vision focused on how the King trembled with each cough that erupted from the man.

"I do not have that much time my son, my dear Thor." Odin whispered, his eyelids fluttering closed as he gave another gentle squeeze to Thor's hand. Thor felt wetness cascading down his cheeks as tears glazed over his cerulean orbs. Odin felt the tremble of his son's hand, which lead the man to force his eyelids open and stare into his eldest son's eyes.

"Do not cry for me, dear Thor. Tears do not suit you, my son." Odin mumbled before his eyelids once again fluttered closed.

"Father, please do not talk like this. Do not ask for something I can not control. Please save your strength and energy." Thor whispered, as he tighten his grip and shut his eyelids close, trying to hold in the tears and cries of sadness and pain in.

"I ask of this because I believe in you, dear Thor. Although I leave you here with so many responsibilities along with so many question, I know you will be a great King, a far more greater King and God I ever was. And even if I will not be here physically, I will always be in your heart like I will be in Lokis'." Odin whispered, weakly gripping onto Thor's hand as his chest rose up and down slowly.

"Father, please. Do not say such things." Thor mumbled, leaning down and placing his forehead upon his and his father's intertwined hands.

"I ask for forgiveness, my son. I ask for you to forgive me for the grieve and pain I will leave behind, but know I will always love you and Loki as you both were and always will be my pride and joy. All I ask is to take care and protect of each other and to love each other as brothers should. I love…" Odin whispered as his head fell to the side as his hand in Thor's grasp fell limp, indicating the young Prince that his father has passed. Thor closed his eyes tighter as soft cries of grieve left from his lips, as he brought his father's hand close to his lips, giving a soft kiss of farewell to the cold skin.

Time slowed down. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours as Thor knelt before his father, crying from loss and pain, gripping onto the cold hand tightly as his body shook from the sobs that consumed him. As hours clocked by, Thor's cries began to subside and soon the calmness took over him as he brought his father's hand to his lips and kissed them farewell one last time as he softly placed the King's hand back down on the bed before standing up and pulling the white sheet over his father's body. As Thor stood there looking down at his father's covered body, Thor bowed his head in respect before turning his back at the fallen King, his red cape blowing behind him as he began to walk to the closed wooden doors.

Thor grasped the door knob tightly, his forehead resting on the maple oak, as he stood there in silence while taking deep breaths to calm down his racing heart. Thor knew that once stepping out of this room, he will no longer be known as Thor, the Prince of Asgard and the Prince of Thunder. No, once he steps out of these doors, he would be known as the God of Thunder along with King of Asgard. Two titles that have rapidly fell upon his shoulders and a responsibility he wasn't ready for. Just two weeks ago he was given the honor along with the responsibility on wielding Mjölnir. Yet, just a week before given the honor of wielding the legendary hammer, his father has notified him that his mate, his _omega_ had finally turned the age to be rightfully wedded to him. Thor shook his head, ridding of all these thoughts consuming his mind as he leaned back and turned the door knob, pulling the wooden door to the side and walking out of the room.

Once the God of Thunder stepped out of the room, he was surrounded by fellow members of the Asgard courtship along with loyal servants and his younger brother, all waiting for any sort of news on King Odin's health status. Thor looked at each one of them before closing his eyes and shaking his head, his action indicating the rest of the Asgardians that King Odin had passed. Gasps echoed throughout the long hallway before silence consumed each person in the hall, as all stood in silence and bowing before the door showing their respects to their fallen God and King. Thor took a deep breath and let his eyelids flutter open as he stood up straight and looked around the hallway, his cerulean orbs fallen upon his brother who looked up at him with tears in his own eyes before bowing his head. Thor ached to push everyone away from him so he could make his way toward Loki, to be able to embrace the young man in his arms and just stand there in each others arms, for them to hold each other and share the grieve, pain and sadness of losing their father, the only parent they ever knew in their lives. Yet, Thor knew that his desire to share his brother's grieve with his own together had to wait as all eyes were focused on him as he glanced around the room. Thor knew everyone was waiting for his orders, as now he was the one to make complicated and life changing decisions. Thor had a duty, a duty to rule the Kingdom of Asgard, to be the rightful ruler of Mjölnir, the rightful heir on being called the God of Thunder.

"What shall we do now, my King?" a young maiden asked, bowing her head at the God of Thunder when his attention was put on her.

"First, we shall inform the people of Asgard that King Odin has passed. Then we shall prepare the ceremony of farewell. Odin… my father deserves a proper farewell from his people. That's what we shall do at this moment, Lady Jane." Thor answered, looking at each and every person in the room, receiving nods of agreement.

Thor turned to walk away from the door when another voice piped up, a voice of a young lad who quickly bowed when Thor turned to glance at him. Thor smiled softly at how the young man trembled of nerves when the God put his attention on him.

"But my Lord, what of the meeting between yourself and the _omega _Steven Rogers? The meeting in scheduled in five days, shall a message be sent to the future King of Asgard that we will postpone the date?" the young lad spoke, as he dared to glance at Thor only to bow quickly down again when he caught sight of the cerulean eyes staring at him.

"No, my meeting with my future mate shall not wait. The ceremonies of farewell to my father shall start at once. Prepare everything, as we shall get ready to say farewell to my father, to the King of Asgard." Thor stated as he walked down the hallway, his red cape blowing behind him as everyone scurried around, the council following behind the King and God, Loki falling just a step behind of his brother as everyone scurried to say their final farewell to the fallen King of Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating as soon as everyone hoped for. I had just lost my father too Cancer on Thanksgiving Day of this year and I needed time to cope. Please understand. I will be updating often now as I am slowly coping with the pain.

Another Note, please go back and re-read Chapter One again as I made MAJOR changes from the original, it is better and longer.

**Read & Review**

**Add & Alert**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>: _A Meeting Between Two Lovers and The Beginning of a Cruel Fate _

The first glimmer of light hovered over the skies of Brooklyn, a small quiet village that basked in the warmth of the upending sunrise. Soon, following the warmth was an icy breeze that danced its way between trees, making leafs sway back and forth and close doors creak from the soft force of the icy air. In the outskirts of the village stood a tall figure, a man who pulled the brown leather coat closer to his cold built body, his hands quickly disappearing into coat's pockets. The tall man took a deep breath as he started to walk down the empty streets turning around corners and disappearing between alleyways, after a few hours of trying to get out of the outskirts of the village, the tall man finally stepped onto the main road, his brown orbs focusing onto the white two-story house that stood at the far end of the village onto of a hill over looking Brooklyn.

The tall man kept walking, glancing behind him when the empty streets started to echo with soft sounds of opening doors and closing windows. Soon, greeting were sent his way as he passed by civilians walking out of their front door. The young man smiled and nodded toward the people, as a response as he kept walking toward the two-story home on the hill. It took a few more streets until the man appeared at the bottom of the hill where a metal gate kept intruders from coming up the hill. A smile ghosted upon the man's lips as his brown orbs looked up toward the home, his eyes locking on the open window were white curtains danced around in the air of the cold breeze.

The man smiled before looking away from the open window, his attention brought down onto his gloved hand that slowly removed itself from the warmth of his coat's pocket. Grasping tightly in his palm laid two silver, rectangular dog tags were the engraving of J. "Bucky" Barnes in one and in the other there was the engraving of "Forever yours, my love… my Steven". The man smiled at his prized possession as he turned to look back up at the open window, his brown orbs shinning with desire and love as he knew behind that open window laid the love of his life. He glanced around him as he took in his surroundings before walking away from the gate and walking toward the outskirts of the hills'. He quietly sneaked in between two metal poles that had a huge gap between as he quickly walked up toward the house, glancing back and forth, praying within himself of not getting caught.

Inside the two-story house, silence swept throughout the hallways as maids and butlers quietly tried to get the families' breakfast ready when the family decided to make their first appearance for the day. Maids quietly made their way up the staircase as they knocked softly on the each of the families bedroom doors. At the far end of the hallway, behind the closed oak door, sat a young man at the far corner on his bed. His hands placed on his lap as his blue-green eyes stared at the open window. The blond took in soft breaths as a smile slowly began to form upon his plump lips, as he sat there in silence, waiting to hear a certain voice that belonged to the person that owned his heart.

Few minutes passed on by and the young boy was not afraid of any maid coming and knocking on his door; for they knew that he was an early riser and he needed no help in getting dressed. The young male looked away briefly from the window and down to his hands where he slowly removed them from his lap, as his blue-green orbs shimmered with love as he stared down at the small heart -shaped music box that sat on his clothed thighs. He brought his fingertip to caress the small copper box, slowly grazing it till he touched the small knob on the side. Soon the knob was gripped softly between his index finger and thumb, slowly turning the knob that lead the top of the heart-shaped music box to open and a soft melody began to play. As the melody echoed softly throughout the room, the young boy brought the music box up to his chest and let his eyelids flutter closed as he gently swayed back and forth. Suddenly, he heard the whisper of his name, soon followed by the voice he craved to hear day and night. The blond eyelids fluttered open before quickly setting the small item on the bed and quickly standing up and making his way toward the open window. Looking down, his blue-green orbs took in the image of the tall, smiling man; his own smile forming upon his own lips.

"Hello, my love." said the tall man, as he look upward at the young face of his cherished lad. A smile appeared upon the young blond's face as he glanced behind him, still noticing his bedroom door was closed and locked making him feel safe on not getting caught by his parents or older brother.

"Is there something wrong Steven?" the man asked again, worry sketching into his young face as he took a step forward, willing to risk on getting caught by his lover's family or servants.

Steven quickly looked back down toward the man, frowning when he noticed the worry in his lover's features. This made Steven's heart ache as he did not like seeing the young brunette like this. Steven shook his head before taking a step back and climbing onto the window panel. Slowly Steven turned around and began to climb down the vine wall. It took only a few seconds before he safely made it down and was soon embraced in the arms of the slightly older man.

"My goodness Bucky, could you have not waited till I was safely on the ground before embracing me in your arms?" Steven giggled as he turned around in Bucky's arms, wrapping his own around Bucky's neck, as he snuggled his face into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"You know I can't keep my hands off you. I crave to touch and kiss you every day and night, Steven. To finally make you my own." Bucky mumbled into Steven's blond hair, as he brought the younger man closer to his built body.

Steven slowly pulled away from Bucky, slowly turning stand up straight before him. The blond looked at the man before him, slowly bringing a hand to cup and caress Bucky's cheek, smiling when the man leaned into the palm of his hand, leaning into his touch. Steven felt his heart skip a few beets as his blue-green eyes stared into the brown ones, as all Steven could see was love and passion indicated toward him.

"Once you talk to my father, asking him for my hand in marriage… I would be yours James, I would be your Omega as you would always be my Alpha. Once we are married my love, you would have me completely in body, soul, and heart. My pureness and innocence would always belong to you, Bucky." Steven mumbled as he leaned and hid his face in Bucky's chest.

"I can not wait to finally be able to kiss those lips of yours. I love you Steven." Bucky whispered as he held the young man tightly in his arms. His hands slipping into Steven's pants pocket, placing the dog tag inside.

Minutes passed by, until the young blond was called for. Both males broke apart as Bucky quickly leaned down and gave a quick peck to Steven's cheek before turning around and running down the hill. Steven quickly made his way up the wall and up to his room, where he quickly jumped in and ran to grab his bathrobe. Soon the door was unlocked and open and Steven's mother walked in, smiling at Steven as he stood there in silence, smiling back at the woman before him.

"Good Morning, Steven." Sarah greeted as she walked toward her son and embraced him in a hug before letting him go. Her beryl orbs looking up and down at her son before shaking her head and walking toward the open window, closing and locking it shut.

"Good Morning, mother." Steven greeted in a calm tone as he followed his mother movements with his eyes. He took deep breaths to calm down his racing heart as he put on a smile when his mother turned her attention toward him.

"Steven, you should not leave the window open at night. You could get sick, my child." Sarah mumbled, as she shook her head and smiled softly at her son. Steven nodded quietly and shrugged his shoulders before taking a step back and sitting down on his bed.

"I apologize. It was a rash thing of doing, it will not happen again." Steven softly said as he felt being embraced by his mother. Steven leaned toward the older woman and sighed softly, as his palm came in contact with the coper music box.

"Howard and I have a special announcement to announce over breakfast. So I want you to get bathed and dressed, as I have already woken up your brother as well." Sarah began to say when she was cut off by the blond man.

"Tony is not my brother, mother. He's Howard's son, he's a Stark not a Rogers." Steven mumbled in annoyance, only to shut his mouth when his mother glared at him.

"We will discuss that later, Steven. But for now, get bathed and dressed as this announcement is specifically for you." Sarah said, before bending down and kissing her son's head. She smiled at Steven before turning around and leaving, only to stop and glance back at her son.

"Why does the announcement revolve around me?" Steven asked, curious as why he was the topic of today's breakfast conversation.

"You will find out soon my son. Soon." Sarah smiled before walking out the door and closing it behind her, leaving Steven to sit there, staring at the closed doors as thoughts about today's breakfast plagued his mind, pushing any thoughts of Bucky away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year! As a celebration for it being a New Year, here's Chapter Three of Real Love!

**Side Warning's**: There is Masterbation. It's a pure and an innocent act in this Chapter. There may be questions asked, but I promise you answers will be given in future chapters!

Also there is no Loki, Thor, Howard or Tony Stark. There is mentions of the God of Thunder and it's not in a innocent way *wink*

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

*Shoutout to my reviewer (and ONLY, although reviewing is all up to the reader, it means a whole lot to hear feed back but review if you'd like) reviewer ESA THE GREAT! Thanks for the reviews they mean a whole lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>: An Omega's Passion Filled Calling

The heat of the lukewarm water seeped into his pale, bare skin. Droplets of water trailed down his bare back, caressing the wet skin until it disappeared into the misty water. A shiver caressed his spine as a tremble embraced his naked, wet body. Steven took in a deep breath, his hand gripping the soaked towel tightly as he brought the supple material down onto his chest, slowly washing away the night's sweat. The blond let his eyelids flutter shut, a small tingle caressing his sensible skin as the movements of his hands continued, the supple material ghosting his heated skin, sending a slight tingling sensation across his naked body. Steven took in another deep breath, his mind slowly being consumed by the innocent pleasure he was feeling of washing his skin; his thoughts replacing the touch of the supple material with the touch of a broad hand.

A slight gasp escaped from the blond's parted lips, his hand grasping onto the soft material as he moved his hand downward, while his other hand gripped onto the white tile of the tub. As the innocence of the movements continued, his thoughts kept consuming him; the broad hand continuing to wash his naked skin, the fingertips ghosting his wet skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind. The broad hand continued to move downward, disappearing into the misty water, yet another hand began to caress the skin between his ear and neck as Steven arched forward, the cold of the air making his heated body shiver. Steven shut his eyes tighter as the movement under the water began to blind him with pleasure, as the thoughts continued to replace reality with fantasy. A whisper of his name echoed throughout the silent room as heavy breathing sang softly into the young blond's ears; the heat of the pleasure of his abdomen consuming his mind. Steven felt his own hand wrap around his member, followed by the broad hand wrapping around his own; a whimper escaped from the blond's parted lips as both his hand and the bigger one moved together sending pleasure throughout his naked body.

The heat within him began to consume him as the pleasure began to take control, his thighs trembling with anticipation of release, as the blond leaned into the cold tub only to feel the warmth and supple of a muscular chest against his bare back. A surprised gasp escaped from his parted, plump lips as Steven tilted his head upward his blue-green orbs fluttering open and taking in the image of cerulean orbs staring into his own. Blue-green orbs stared deeply into the cerulean ones as the broad hand gave a gentle squeeze to his own making Steven grip onto his pulsing cock a bit tighter, leading the small blond to shut his eyelids tight, a moan of pleasure escaping from the plump, parted lips. The blond felt muscular fingers wrap around his fragile neck, the fingertips caressing his heated skin as lips trailed down to the crook of his neck, a soft supple given to the flushed skin. Soon, the movements on the swollen cock increased, as tugs and squeezes were given to the swollen flesh. Seconds turned to minutes as minutes turned into long pleasurable hours, as the blond arched upward, the movement making the water fall over onto the wooden floor as Steven slowly started to become undone, the pleasure on his cock becoming unbearable as the moans escaping from his lips became louder; the mouth on his neck sucking softly, with teeth nibbling on the heated flesh. Steven felt his world spin as the movements became faster, his innocent body slowly becoming undone as a whisper of "_mine_" floated into his ears as the strokes on his cock became longer and tighter, soon the young boy couldn't take it and became undone into a pleasurable bliss, as white ribbons of semen spluttered onto his hand and into the misty water as a soft gasp of "_Thor_" escaped from the plumped lips.

Pale eyelids snapped open, the name of the mystery man still on his lips as blue-green eyes looked around the silent bathroom; noticing he was alone, yet he felt the warmth of man, still sensing the muscular body behind him that gave him pleasure and security. His mind was plagued with the image of the beautiful cerulean orbs looking down at him, the feeling of the soft lips upon his neck, the grip on his neck and hand still tingling onto his heated skin. Yet, his heart strings were slightly pulled as the name of _Thor_ consumed his mine, a name he has never heard before, a name that did not belong to his only love, to his Bucky. Steven quickly wrapped his arms around his torso, the feeling of disgust and shame consuming him, hating how he was moaning another name, seeing another man, feeling another man touch him and bringing him pleasure he had never felt before in his sixteen years of life. A tremble coursed within him; a shiver sending a bitter tingle on his bare skin, as the young boy sat in the semi-cold water, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, blue-green orbs glazed over with unshed tears. Many thoughts passed through his mind, questions without answers, images imprinted into his brain; cerulean eyes still staring with him with much passion, possession glinted into his beautiful orbs, and a hint of blooming love. Steven shook his head as he turned his body to the right as he unwrapped his arms around his torso and went to grab a soft-white towel when a knock on the oak door caught his attention.

"Who is it?" Steven asked, his trembling body sinking deeper into the bitter water; trying to get the clearing water to cover his naked flesh.

"It is I, young master, Marie." a maid responded. A small sigh escaped from the blond as he slowly sat up, turning to grab his towel before rising and quickly wrapping the supple material around his shaking form.

"Just a minute!" Steven replied, wrapping the towel around his body tighter; the tremble still coursing through his body as he shakily stepped out of the bathtub. Steven took a few deep breaths trying to calm down his shivering body, praying that his personal maid wouldn't notice.

"C-come in." Steven stuttered as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, blue-green eyes downcast as the oak door creaked open, as Marie quietly walked in; Steven's clothes in her arms as a smile was placed on her lips.

"Good Morning, young master; it is a beautiful day is it not?" Marie asked as she placed Steven's clothing on the chair beside the bathtub. Marie turned her attention to the young boy; frowning when she noticed the tremble in the blond.

"Are you all right, Steven?" Marie asked, for the first time calling the blond by his name, making Steven look up at her; unshed tears apparent in his beautiful orbs. Steven nodded in response before taking a deep breath once again and standing up, letting the towel slip down to his waist, before tying a knot and turning to grab his white button up shirt.

"I know it is not my place to intrude, young master; but there is something on your mind and that is causing your body to have a bad reaction. Remember young master, I may just be a maid, but you could have my confidence and put your trust on me with what ever you need or talk about." Marie whispered as she stood in front of Steven with a genuine smile, making the blond nod slowly before turning and grabbing the corset and handling to her, turning around and standing there in silence.

"I thought of someone…" Steven mumbled, his eyes downcast as he stood up straight. Marie working quickly to place and tie the corset around his midsection; pulling the strings and tightening it. A few minutes of silence passed between them once again before Steven continued.

"And he brought me great pleasure, even if it was just for a few hours." Steven whispered, before gasping when the strings to the corset were pulled a bit too tight. Marie mumbled an apology before standing there for a few seconds, letting Steven's confession sink in.

"Young Master, you are still pure are you not? Have you given yourself to Mister Barnes, have you?" Marie asked, her brown eyes staring with anticipation as the pale, bare back of Steven.

"No! Of course not, I still hold my innocence and purity. Bucky and I have not done anything Marie, I still have not received my first kiss." Steven murmured, a blush painting his skin as he glanced behind his shoulder, his eyes staring into Marie's.

"Then what do you mean, young Master?" Marie asked as she returned to tying and pulling the corset on Steven. Steven breathed out before shifting on his feet, folding his hands in front of him as he looked back forward.

"I felt a man's touch. Just a few moments ago while I was in the bath… I was pleasuring myself… But, I felt I was not alone. There was a man with a built body and beautiful cerulean eyes that made me feel pleasure. His touch was delicate as if not to hurt me, his lips soft against my neck…yet, he held this dominance, this possession that made my heart race. He tended to my body's need. He brought me to my peak and after he disappeared as if it were all a dream. All I remember was his eyes, the husky tone in his voice when he whispered mine and of course an uncommon name, the name of _Thor_." Steven whispered, his skin tinted with a red hue as a blush coursed within him. Marie stood in silence as she finished lacing the corset and turning to grab the white button up shirt.

"I know it may have been my mind making this scenario. The pleasure within me my have made me imagine what I felt. But, Marie… It felt so real, his touch, his lips, his body heat… and I was moaning his name… it was not Bucky that I saw… it was him… it was _Thor_." Steven softly said as he turned around and stared at Marie with tears in his eyes as Marie just opened her arms and let the young master walk into her arms and embrace her as tears streamed down his face.

Marie just stood there in silence, embracing the young master as she thought over what he just said. The name he had just mention left her trembling for the fate that the young master was going to go through, to know that he could already feel his mate's body, hear his voice and feel his touch, left her astonished. The connection was happening to quickly, for Steven to crave his Alpha mate just three days after his sixteen birthday was just shocking. She knew that today's announcement was going to change his life forever, yet she just prayed to the heavens above that if this was the path Steven's life was going to take then she hoped it be one filled with love and passion. Soon, Steven separated from the embrace before wiping his tears away as he silently leaned a hand to Marie as she dressed him in silent knowing that in just a few minutes his life was about to change forever.


End file.
